The end of the Final Problem
by guilmoche
Summary: The Final Problem, dernier épisode de la saison 4, vue différemment. "Alors Sherlock fit ce que John redoutait depuis le début. Il positionna l'arme en dessous de son menton. Il regarda John dans le blanc des yeux.[...] John s'élança vers Sherlock. Il évita une fléchette et attrapa le visage du détective violemment." Johnlock Ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 4!


Un bout de bois passa à quelques centimètres de son visage. Mais John ne cilla pas. Il serrait les poings et regardait Sherlock détruire le cercueil. Depuis qu'il connaissait Sherlock, John l'avait vu dans tout ses états. Il avait vu sa sensibilité et ses émotions prendre le dessus par moment. Mais il l'avait surtout vu devenir aimant. Tout cela avait été déclenché par la naissance de sa fille, ou peut-être un peu avant, il le savait. Sherlock était devenu une mère poule, pire que John. Les premiers mois avaient été parfait. Même les nuits blanches à s'occuper de sa fille étaient agréable. Puis d'un seul coup, tout s'est écroulé. Lorsque Mary s'était jeté en avant pour prendre la balle à la place de Sherlock. John était devenu dingue. Mais il ne laissait rien paraître. Il ne savait pas si il haïssait Sherlock ou non. Puis il avait commencé à voir sa défunte femme. Mary lui disait d'aller voir le détective. Mais peu importait. Toujours est-il qu'il ne pouvait pas haïr Sherlock. Il n'était pas capable de ressentir cette émotion pour lui. Il l'aimait trop pour cela. Alors regarder Sherlock détruire le cercueil destiné à Molly, ça le pétrifiait. Sherlock était en colère. Il venait volontairement de briser son amie, Molly Hooper. Enfin, volontairement, non. C'était sa maléfique sœur qui l'avait poussé à dire ces trois mots. Sherlock les avait pensé. Sincèrement. Mais ces mots n'avaient pas la même sentimentalité que ceux que Molly.

Reprenant ses esprits, John desserra les poings et s'avança vers les débris de bois. Il ramassa l'arme puis il se dirigea vers Sherlock qui s'était laissé glisser le long du mur pour s'asseoir sur le sol. Il se planta devant lui et regarda le mur en face.

"Je sais, c'est dur, c'est de la torture, mais tu dois tenir le coup."

John baissa les yeux sur le détective.

"Pas de la torture, de la vivisection. On est des rats de laboratoire. "

Sherlock releva la tête pour l'appuyer contre le mur froid. Il souffla et jeta un coup d'œil à son frère puis il leva les yeux sur John.

"Soldats?" demanda Sherlock.

"Soldats." acquiesça John.

Celui-ci lui tendit sa main et le détective l'attrapa. Il se leva et, reboutonnant sa veste de costume, il attrapa l'arme que lui tendait John. La tête haute, il passa devant Mycroft et se dirigea vers la pièce suivante. John resta derrière son frère puis les suivit, au son de la voix de Moriarty.

"Tic-tac, contrôle des billets!"

"Chère sœur, sans vouloir me plaindre, cette pièce est vide. Tu étais à court d'idées?"

Les quatre écrans qui ornaient les quatre murs de la pièce s'allumèrent sur Eurus.

"Elle n'est pas vide, Sherlock. Tu as toujours l'arme, non? Je t'ai dit que vous ne serez que deux pour le jeu suivant. Vous êtes deux à continuer. Tu choisis. C'est le moment de te décider. De qui as-tu le plus besoin? John ou Mycroft? C'est la phrase éliminatoire. Tu en choisis un et tu tues l'autre. Tu dois choisir. Famille ou ami. Mycroft ou John Watson."

L'image d'Eurus se brouilla pour laisser place à Moriarty. La lumière rouge que les quatre écrans diffusaient, emplie la pièce.

"Tic tic tic tic tic!"

"Eurus, ça suffit!" s'écria Mycroft.

Les lumières redevinrent blanches et Eurus réapparut à l'écran.

"Pas encore, je pense. Mais presque. Il y a un avion dans le ciel et il ne va pas se poser."

Elle toisait les garçons sans l'once d'un sourire. Sans l'once d'une quelconque émotion apparente sur le visage.

Mycroft s'avança.

"Bien."

"Bien quoi" rétorqua Sherlock.

"Inutile de discuter non?"

Mycroft se tourna vers John.

"Je suis désolé Dr. Watson. Vous êtes un homme bien. Dites-vous adieu, et tue-le." finit-il en s'adressant à Sherlock.

Il regarda Sherlock intensément.

"Tue-le!"

John sortit de sa stupeur.

"Quoi?" dit-il en s'avançant.

"Tue le Dr Watson." répéta Mycroft, "On sait qui doit continuer. C'est nous. Toi et moi. La suite exige de la matière grise, Sherlock, pas du sentiment. Ne prolonge pas son agonie."

John regardait le frère ainé des Holmes avec mépris.

"Ai-je mon mot à dire?"

"On est des soldats. Les soldats meurent pour leur pays. Navré, Dr Watson, ce privilège vous revient." rétorqua Mycroft en se tournant vers lui.

Sherlock les regardait sans ciller.

Le bloggeur resta une seconde à regarder l'ainé des Holmes, en sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison.

"Merde. Il a raison." John regarda Sherlock, "En fait, il a raison."

Sherlock le regarda.

"Fais vite. Inutile de prolonger son agonie. Finissons-en et attelons-nous à la tâche." continua Mycroft.

John se replaça, conscient de sa mort imminente, puis il regarda son ami pincer les lèvres et baisser la tête. Son frère commença à rire.

"Bon sang. J'aurais dû m'y attendre. Pathétique. Tu as toujours été le frère lent, l'idiot. Je t'ai toujours méprisé. Tu nous déshonores tous. Tu déshonores notre nom. Pour une fois dans ta vie, fais ce qu'il faut. Tue ce pauvre imbécile et abrège nos souffrances. Abats-le."

"Arrête." intervint Sherlock.

John pinça les lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça.

"Qu'est-il? Une simple distraction, un type banal que tu peux impressionner, éblouir par ton intelligence. Tu en trouveras un autre." continua Mycroft.

"Pour l'amour du ciel. Arrête."

"Pourquoi?"

"A tout prendre, même ta Lady Bracknell était plus convaincante. Il agit par gentillesse Il veut que ce soit facile de le tuer." expliqua alors Sherlock à John.

Le blogueur tourna la tête vers l'ainé des Holmes. Puis il regarda Sherlock. Il savait pertinemment que son ami ne pourrait prendre une décision. Il avait sa petite idée quant à ce qu'il allait faire.

"Ça va être d'autant plus dur." continua son ami.

Contre toutes attentes, Sherlock brandit son arme sur son frère.

"Tu disais aimer ma Lady Bracknell." dit Mycroft.

"Sherlock. Non." supplia John.

"La décision ne vous revient pas Dr Watson… Pas dans la tête néanmoins. J'ai promis mon cerveau à la Royal Society."

"Où alors?" demanda son petit frère.

"Ma foi, je suppose qu'il y a un cœur quelque part en moi. J'imagine que c'est une piètre cible, mais… tentons toujours."

John intervint et se positionna entre les deux frères.

"Pas question."

"C'est de ma faute." s'écria Mycroft, "Moriarty."

"Moriarty?" demanda Sherlock intrigué.

"Son cadeau de Noël. Cinq minutes d'entretien avec Moriarty, il y a cinq ans."

"De quoi ont-ils parlé?"

"Cinq minutes… non surveillées."

Sherlock baissa son arme, et lui et John soufflèrent.

Puis le blogueur se recula. Son ami brandit une nouvelle fois l'arme.

"Au revoir, cher frère." dit Mycroft, "Pas de fleurs, à ma demande."

La voix d'Eurus interrompu ce moment.

"Jim Moriarty pensait que tu ferais ce choix. Il était tout excité."

Le rouge emplie la pièce. Moriarty apparut.

"Nous y voilà. Terminus. Holmes tue Holmes. C'est ma petite mort."

La lumière redevint blanche. Sherlock regardait son frère avec énervement.

"Cinq minutes. Il ne lui a fallu que cinq minutes pour nous infliger tout ceci?"

Sherlock regarda John.

"Sûrement pas." finit-il par dire en abaissant l'arme.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais?" demanda Eurus.

"Un brave a demandé qu'on se souvienne de lui. Je me souviens du directeur."

Alors Sherlock fit ce que John redoutait depuis le début. Il positionna l'arme en dessous de son menton. Il regarda John dans le blanc des yeux.

"10."

"Non, non, Sherlock."

"9.

"Tu ne peux pas!" cria sa sœur.

"8."

"Tu ne sais pas pour Barberousse!" hurla-t-elle.

A côté de John, Mycroft s'écroula au sol. Comprenant alors qu'il ne lui restait que quelque secondes avant de recevoir le même traitement, John s'élança vers Sherlock. Il évita une fléchette et attrapa le visage du détective violemment. Il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Sherlock qui fut surpris. Il sentit une aiguille se planter dans son cou. Il grimaça mais continua d'embrasser Sherlock, qui commençait à répondre à son baiser. Il sentit alors une main tremblante se loger au creux de son flanc le rapprochant encore plus du corps de Sherlock. Les lèvres du détective stipulait un message très clair: elles retenaient John et l'empêchaient de partir d'ici. Malgré lui, John perdit le contrôle et tomba lentement. Il quitta les lèvres de Sherlock et s'effondra au sol. Tentant de lutter, il vit son ami s'écrouler à ses côtés. L'arme tomba sur le béton avec un bruit sourd qui résonna aux oreilles du blogueur. Le sociopathe planta son regard dans celui de John.

"Ne me laisse pas." murmura John qui se sentait partir.

"Jamais." répondit Sherlock dans un souffle.

Les yeux du docteur se fermèrent d'eux même et il tomba dans les griffes de Morphée contre sa volonté.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, John se sentit mal à l'aise. Sa tête lui faisait extrêmement mal, comme si elle pesait des tonnes, puis il n'arrivait pas à sentir ses jambes. Il avait également si froid qu'il se rendit compte que son corps tremblait. Il entendit alors une voix dans son oreille et il ouvrit les yeux.

"Je suis là!" répondit John

"John!" s'écria Sherlock

"Oui!"

"Où es-tu?"

"Je ne sais pas. Toi, où es-tu?"

"Dans une autre cellule. Je viens de parler à la fillette. On est resté inconscient pendant des heures."

"Elle est encore en vol?"

"Oui. Jusqu'à la panne de carburant. Mycroft est là?"

"Je sais pas, j'y vois rien. Mycroft? Mycroft?"

"Tu vas bien?"

"Oui."

"Dis-m'en plus sur l'endroit où tu es."

"Les murs sont rugueux. En roche."

"Le sol?"

"Euh… en pierre, mais il y a 60 cm d'eau"

John leva les jambes mais l'une d'entre-elles se retrouva coincée.

"Des chaînes… J'ai les pieds enchaînés. Je sens quelque chose." dit-il en plongeant sa main sous l'eau. "Des os, Sherlock. Il y a des os ici."

"Quel genre d'os?" demanda Sherlock.

"Je ne sais pas. Petits."

"Sherlock?" appela-t-il.

Le détective ne répondait plus. Il parlait seul, ou avec il ne savait qui.

"Sherlock?" appela-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Aucune réponse de lui parvint. Il regarda autour de lui, dans l'espoir que voir quelque chose qu'il avait manqué, mais il faisait si sombre ici qu'il n'arrivait même pas à voir ses propres mains. Puis une légère lueur éclaira l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il leva la tête et vit la lune se dessiner dans le ciel. Mais celle-ci était extrêmement loin de lui.

"Sherlock? Je suis dans un puits. Je me trouve au fond d'un puits."

Cette fois-ci, son ami l'entendit.

"Un puits à Sherringford?"

John entendit Sherlock parler seul, puis la communication se brouilla et il n'entendit plus rien. Il continua de regarder autour de lui, dans l'espoir de se sortir de là par il ne savait quel miracle quand soudainement, de l'eau se mit à couler en trombe dans le puits.

"Sherlock!" appela-t-il.

"John.. John! John! Tu m'entends? John!"

John ne parvint pas à répondre, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas se noyer. Puis, il se décala, se collant contre les parois du puits.

"Sherlock!"

"John!"

"L'eau monte dans le puits!"

"Essaye de ne pas te noyer."

"Quoi?"

John aurait eu envie de rire dans d'autres circonstances mais là, il était près de la mort. Alors il ravala cette fausse envie aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

"Je suis en train de te trouver."

"Vite! J'ai peu de temps!" implora le blogueur.

Malgré ses tremblements et son corps qui refroidissait peu à peu, John tenta de s'extirper de l'eau. Il s'accrocha au parois et se hissa pour monter mais son pied enchaîné l'attira vers l'eau, et il tomba à la renverse. Il mit plusieurs longues secondes avant de réussir à remonter à la surface tellement il paniquait. Il chercha alors sous l'eau quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à sortir de là. Quelque chose qui l'aiderai à briser les chaînes. Il buta contre une grosse pierre. Il se baissa pour la prendre. Mais lorsque la grosse pierre fut devant son visage, il sentit son cœur louper un battement.

"Sherlock?" appela-t-il. "Sherlock, il faut que tu saches… Sherlock… Les os que j'ai trouvé…"

"Oui, ce sont ceux d'un chien. C'est Barberousse." s'écria Sherlock.

"Mycroft t'a menti, nous a menti. Il ne s'agit pas d'un chien…"

John entendit Sherlock dire "Victor…"

Puis le son grésilla et son oreillette se mit à brûler. Il la retira avec un petit cri et la jeta dans l'eau. Il hurla de toutes ses forces pour se faire entendre, demandant de l'aide, mais il ne fit que se briser la voix. Il jeta le crâne qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains et s'enlaça lui-même de ses bras pour tenter de se réchauffer. Il avait froid, si froid. Sa température chutait si vite que s'il ne sortait pas d'ici une dizaine de minutes il allait mourir noyer ou même d'hypothermie. Il se replia sur lui-même et s'adossa contre la paroi.

Il repensa alors à ce qui s'était passé dans la salle avant qu'il ne soit amené ici. Il n'avait pas réellement réfléchis. Il avait fait ce qu'il voulait sur l'instant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu? Son cerveau lui disait qu'il n'avait pas suivi les actions de John à ce moment et qu'il avait simplement écouté son instinct. Et son instinct voulait tout dire. Il avait passé tant de temps aux côtés de Sherlock. Ils avaient vécu tant d'aventures ensemble, ils étaient passés près de la mort tant de fois. Ils se connaissaient si bien l'un l'autre qu'il n'y avait plus de pudeur entre eux. Ils avaient seulement besoin de se regarder pour communiquer et se mettre d'accord. Et parfois, lorsque John regardait Sherlock, sans réelle raison, lorsqu'il le voyait esquisser un léger sourire ou même rire, ce qui était rare, son cœur battait plus fort. Il sentait un feu d'artifice exploser en lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment mis de mots sur ces émotions qu'il ressentait à ces moments là. Mais maintenant il sentait qu'une porte s'ouvrait à lui. Il comprenait ses sentiments et, peut-être à cause du froid, peut-être à cause de l'eau qui s'écoulait en masse, peut-être à cause de sa mort imminente, il ne les rejetait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à les contredire tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de les falsifier.

Il imagina le visage de Sherlock lui souriant sincèrement. Il ferma les yeux et se remémora le contact des lèvres du détective contre les siennes. Il n'arriva pas à sourire. Le froid lui pompait sa force vitale. Rassemblant un dernier souffle, il murmura:

"Ne me laisse pas."

"Résiste. Bats toi John! Il faut que tu le retrouves." s'écria une voix lointaine.

"Mary… j'arrive."

"Non. Reste et aime Sherlock."

"Je n'ai plus de force…"

Puis il sombra entièrement.

"J'ai promis que je ne te laisserai pas! John! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser non plus! John! John!"

Qui prononçait son prénom ainsi? Qui l'appelait? Pourquoi ce ton de désespoir et d'imploration? Il sentait une secousse, une légère secousse. Il avait mal à la poitrine. Il avait froid. Il était fatigué. Trop fatigué. Il voulait dormir. Oui, dormir.

"John Haymitch Watson, ne meurs pas!" couina quelqu'un.

Seul trois personnes connaissaient son deuxième prénom. Irene Adler, Mary, sa défunte femme et…

"Sherlock!" cria-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Il inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène et toussa. Des lumières bleues et rouges dansaient tout autour de lui. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il y avait des policiers, des ambulances et des voitures noires. Lestrade était debout, derrière lui, derrière Sherlock. John le regarda et il faillit retomber dans l'inconscient.

Son détective avait le visage à livre ouvert et des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux. Il était à genou au près de lui, les cheveux totalement décoiffé, transpirant malgré le froid. Il regardait John comme s'il était mort. Puis comprenant alors que son blogueur venait de retrouver un état de conscience il sourit. Il sourit de toutes ses dents comme jamais John ne l'avait vu faire.

"Tu ne m'as pas laissé." dit alors John essoufflé.

"Jamais." répondit Sherlock.

Ils auraient pu se regarder et se sourire l'un l'autre une éternité mais Sherlock leva les yeux pour regarder derrière John et perdit son sourire. Celui-ci suivit le regard de son ami. Il vit Eurus, le visage déconfit et mouillé de larme. Elle regarda Sherlock et lui sourit puis elle se fit embarquer dans un fourgon pour un aller sans retour vers Sherringford devina John.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers son ami, il le vit hocher la tête et esquisser un léger sourire vers sa sœur. Sherlock reporta son regard vers John qui le regardait plein d'incompréhension.

"Je t'expliquerai John. Pour l'instant tu as besoin de soin intensif."

John hocha la tête puis il se leva. Ses côtes lui faisaient terriblement mal et il comprit très rapidement qu'on avait dû lui faire un massage cardiaque. Il vit des petits points noirs apparaître devant ses yeux et il tangua. Sherlock le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe au sol, se faisant qu'ils se retrouvèrent les bras l'un dans l'autre. Ils se regardèrent et rougirent.

"Et on parlera de ça plus tard." dit John en grimaçant et en se défaisant de l'étreinte dans laquelle il était tombé.

Sherlock hocha la tête et le laissa partir en direction de l'ambulance, cahin-caha. Puis John s'arrêta et se retourna vers le détective. Il s'approcha de lui et se hissa sur la pointe de pied afin de déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Puis il repartit de même, sans rien dire, un petit sourire au lèvre, laissant Sherlock pétrifié. Il s'installa dans l'ambulance et appela Greg.

"Vous devriez aller le secouer un peu, sinon il va rester là longtemps."

Lestrade ria et se dirigea vers le sociopathe. John s'allongea sur un brancard et se laissa porter jusqu'à l'hôpital, un sourire au lèvre, qui devait sûrement ressembler à une drôle de grimace, car il commençait à bien ressentir la douleur.

Le 221B Baker Street avait été parfaitement reconstruit au détail près en seulement quelques semaines. Puis John avait revendu sa maison et amené ses affaires et celle de sa fille à l'appartement. C'était là qu'il se sentait le mieux, c'était là qu'était son chez-soi. Il légua sa chambre à Rosie et s'installa dans celle de Sherlock. Sur un matelas. A côté de son lit. Matelas qui ne servit que trois jours.

Trois jours qu'ils venaient de terminer de réaménager l'appartement. John avait laissé sa fille chez Molly, qui n'avait pas dit un mot sur les dires de Sherlock quand celui-ci s'était excusé. Elle avait comprit le danger imminent dans lequel ils étaient et avait bien comprit le fait que les sentiments de Sherlock envers elle n'était qu'amicaux.

Ils étaient tout deux fatigués. Ils s'étaient laissé tomber sur leur matelas respectif en même temps, tout habillé. John ne pensait à rien. Il regardait le plafond.

"John?" demanda Sherlock.

"Mmh?"

"Est-ce que tu as repenser à ce qui s'était passé à Sherringford?"

"Je sais que tu voudrais que ta sœur ne soit pas enfermé et…"

"Je ne te parle pas de ça. Je te parle du moment où tu m'as embrassé." le coupa-t-il.

"Oh." John se crispa. "Oui, oui j'y ai repensé."

"Et?"

John souffla.

"Et je sais pas Sherlock. Je… j'ai fait ce que mon instinct me disait de faire. Je pensais que tu allais te tirer une balle. Et j'avais peur que tu le fasses avant que les fléchettes ne t'endorment. Je… je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te perdre, une nouvelle fois, sans … sans…"

"Sans me montrer la valeur de tes sentiments." continua Sherlock d'une voix douce.

John hocha la tête, sachant pertinemment que son ami ne pouvait pas le voir d'ici. Ils restèrent allonger en silence quelques instants avant que le docteur ne reprenne.

"Et toi alors?"

"Moi quoi?"

"Tu ne m'as pas repoussé. Tu m'as même attiré contre toi. Et tu y as répondu, à ce baiser."

"Je pensais ne rien connaître à l'amour. Et c'est peut-être sûrement toujours le cas. Mais surtout, je ne voulais pas d'amour. Je ne voulais pas ressentir. C'est pour ça principalement que je me droguais. Puis tu es arrivé dans ma vie et tu as déclenché un truc en moi. Je crois que ça fait pas mal de temps que j'attendais un geste de ta part. Je…" Sherlock inspira puis expira longuement, "Je crois que ça fait longtemps que je suis tombé amoureux de toi."

Une larme perla sur la joue de John. Il l'essuya rapidement et sourit.

"On dirait que tu n'es plus un sociopathe maintenant."

"Oh s'il te plait, je le suis toujours, mais pas avec toi."

John ria puis se tut. De nouvelles minutes passèrent.

"John?" l'appela encore une fois Sherlock.

"Oui?"

"Tu viens me rejoindre?"

"Pour l'amour de Dieu, j'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais."

John se leva et s'allongea à côté de Sherlock. Le détective le regarda et saisit son visage. Il se pencha et embrassa tendrement son blogueur. Il se recula et regarda John sourire.

"Je crois que j'ai pas mal de choses à apprendre en ce qui concerne l'amour, mais je sais que j'ai le droit de faire ça." dit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

John attira Sherlock contre lui. Il sourit contre ses lèvres en l'enlaçant. Le détective était sur lui et d'un coup de jambe, John inversa les positions. Il se recula, se retrouvant à califourchon sur son ami.

"Première leçon: l'initiation au sexe." lança John d'une voix rauque.

Sherlock rougit puis attira John à lui.

John n'avait jamais passé une aussi belle nuit. Sa fatigue de la veille s'était rapidement envolé. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien, là, Sherlock dormant à poings fermés sur son torse nu. Le soleil s'infiltrait légèrement par le store de la fenêtre et les rideaux qui étaient devant baignaient la chambre dans une ambiance douce et agréable. Il n'y avait pas à dire, la nuit qu'il avait passé avait remué tout un tas de choses chez John, et pas seulement… Enfin bref. Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait nier ces mots qu'il glissa à l'oreille de Sherlock qui roupillait.

"Je t'aime."


End file.
